Another day
by jaraismylife
Summary: Good old Harry/Peter smut. Doesn't get much better than that. I love James Franco.


**I just love james franco and tobey...ugh but I also love Andrew Garfield and the guy going to play harry...life is so hard. HARRY DOES NOT HAVE A SCARRED FACE, STILL AS PERFECT AS EVER :)**

"Oh Harry," Peter sighed, running his hands through his hair when Harry flew in to his mansion through the open balcony windows, dressed as the green goblin, but without the ridiculous mask, instead the rather tight, _hot, _black suit with green trims. He handled the hover-board perfectly. And came down, to where Peter was sitting in the too large arm chair by the roaring fire, he made things look cosy. "What are you doing? Late nights every night? Do you even wanna get through these exams?"

Harry stepped off the hover-board, and it immediately whizzed off to its proper place. His mask came apart, and took of the gloves. "Yes Pete." He said stiffly, stepping towards the fire despite his cool exterior, it had been cold out. The wind had made his face so sore it hurt. "Late night. I'll have a damn late night, every night until I find Spiderman! Until I kill him! Like he killed my father!" His voice was loud and vicious, and tears stung his eyes. Peter swallowed, but set down his science book

"Harry, you're bleeding,"

Harry frowned at him, before touching his head gingerly, and pulling it back to see blood, he winced, as the pain finally got through to him. Oh, so that was why his face was stinging. He shook his head "I didn't even realise." He whispered. Peter took his arm, and led him to the chair he had been sitting in, and left the rom. Back mere moments later, his arms full of different things. It made Harry want to laugh. Peter got the damp, white cloth, and kneeling in between Harry's knees, as his best friend leaned down, allowing him to clean up the wound. "I didn't feel it, it was so cold out."

Peter seemed relieved as he wiped away most of the blood, it was only a small cut, and it wasn't too deep, but there was a lot of blood. He held the cloth there, creating a pressure, and handed Harry the bottle of water. Peter knew how to tend wounds, he had to help himself so many times. He wanted to tell Harry who he was, he did, but...Harry would never look at him again. "I'm not surprised," he said gently "At least your fathers mask covered his forehead. How did this happen?"

"I wasn't fast enough at dodging a pipe, I think," Harry laughed, taking a small sip, and setting it down. He examined Peter's face as his smart friend nursed him. "You've always been there..." he whispered in a low, quiet voice "Haven't you, Pete? Taking care of me?" he smiled slightly "Sorry, for...making you worry, I guess."

Peter pulled his head from the wound, and inspected it. It appeared to have stopped bleeding, but he picked up the sealing cream, of course Oscorp would have first access to it, and rubbed it over it gently. He leaned back, still seated between Harry's spread legs. He looked up, and marvelled once again, at how incredibly _handsome _his friend was. Lovely green eyes, and slightly curly dark hair, a face sculpted by angels. And that smile...oh when he smiled, Peter would do anything for him. Anything and everything. "I just think...I just think you should...give up on Spiderman, you know?"

Harry laughed, but not humorously. "You don't think he really did kill him, do ya?" he whispered dryly. Peter looked up at him helplessl, placing a reassuring hand on his knee

"I'm sorry Harry, but I _know _he didn't." Harry's watering eyes made him sad, and he just wanted that look to go away, so he rose up onto his knees, and...kissed him.

He didn't know if Harry enjoyed it, but Peter certainly did. Harry's lips were warm, and comforting against his own, and it just felt _right. _Like they fit together, and it sent wonderful sparks through him. He stayed there for as long as he could, hands still on Harry's knees, pushing him closer to him. The only Osborne smelt of pine, and the night air. Clean clothes, and he tasted of...chocolate, and lemon... Peter pulled away, and as soon as he did, he was filled with dread. What had he just done?

Harry looked down at him, the dazed look disappearing from his face, and he laughed sheepishly "Uh...how hard did I hit my head?" his laughter was a weak attempt to mask what just had happened. Peter just stared at him, and Harry sobered up "Pete...do you...are you?" Peter nodded and Harry's mouth dropped open "How long?" He whispered in awe "I thought you loved MJ-"

"I thought I did too." Peter said sincerely "But...but then..." he shook his head, swallowing "Do you remember that day we went swimming two summers ago?" Harry stared at him blankly, and Peter remembered that not everyone had his memory. So he elaborates "Up at your summer place near the beach. We had a private pool, and everyone was out, but us. And..." he shook his head "And you got tired, and went inside to have a shower but I forgot, and I walked in on you...remember, we had a big laugh about it and everything?"

"Oh yeah..." Harry smiled at the memory, and then his eyebrows pushed together "Wait...that's when-"

"It was seeing you like that." Peter admitted, his own voice dropping into a deliciously handsome husky tone that made Harry's blood boil. "Seeing _you, _all you! No clothes, no nothing, wearing nothing but steam, and your hair was all lying flat onto your forehead. God...you were..." he smiled at the memory "So beautiful."

"Pete..." Harry whispered, suddenly very self conscious about the way that Peter's hands were on his knees. "I had no idea, I didn't realise-"

"You don't like me that way." Peter surmised intelligently. His head hung low, and he removed his hands from Harry's legs. "I know, I should have known. I di-did." He stumbled weekly. Harry stared down at him, and missed his hands on his knees. Harry missed being wanted, being desired, by anyone! No one desired him, and now...here was Peter, his best friend in the whole world, telling him that he thought he was beautiful. That he loved him. And Harry realised. He felt the same way.

"I never said that," Harry whispered, standing. He took Peter's hands and pulled him up, only to push Peter into the chair and straddle him. Peter's eyes widened unbelievably, and Harry kissed him this time. A real kiss. A forceful kiss that proved that Harry could take control when everyone around him wasn't pressuring him. His lips, more experienced than Pete's, guided him. He parted his lips and their tongues met, and they fought, they fought a dance of passion, and Peter was moaning openly, in disbelief, and he tangled his fingers into Harry's locks. And they felt even better than he remembered. He tugged when Harry's teeth nipped his bottom lip, and then his whole body jumped to life when he heard Harry _moan. _

Harry moaned, _his _name.

Peter had never felt more important in all his life. He had never heard the sound from his best friend, and he realised he loved it. He wanted to hear it again, and he wondered what on earth he'd done to earn it. When he realised that Harry was resting his forehead on his shoulder, and was moving his hips steadily. He was rubbing his dick through his suit, against Peter's jean covered thighs. The science whiz nudged his knee upward, directly stroking Harry's hardening dick. And Harry moaned again. The sound got Peter hot, and with fumbled fingers, he started prying Harry's suit off his top half, kissing down his neck, and biting his shoulder.

Both boys were moaning louder and louder, Harry was grinding himself down over and over as Peter created a hickey on the right side of his collar bone. Harry reached a hand down, and started palming Peter through his jeans. Harry had never done it before, but he must have done something right, because Peter had to tilt his head back invitingly, whispering words of encouragement. Their bodies were stared at only by the flickering flames of the fire that cast beautiful shadows across faces and torsos.

"I-I'm close," Harry admitted, so hot from rubbing himself against Peter. Peter watched with rabid curiosity, as Harry clenched his eyes shut, rubbing faster and faster, and he came, came hard in his pants while whispering Peter's name. And Mr Parker found it wonderful. He lifted the shaking Harry easily, and pulled down his trousers in seconds, and then his pants, releasing his throbbing member, and forced Harry out of his suit till they were both as naked as the day they were both. Peter sat back in the chair and pulled Harry onto him.

"Have you ever done this before?" He asked, swallowing thickly, Harry looked down at him, running his hands through Peter's soft hair. And shook his head. "Okay..." Peter nodded "Should I just...really fast, or slow?"

"Fast." Harry whispered, clenching his eyes shut "It's gonna hurt either way, so fast."

Peter nodded, and using all his Spider-man strength, he thrust right into Harry.

It was a good thing no one else was in the overly large manor, because Harry _screamed. _"OH fuck Pete!" He cursed, his head flinging back in unbearable pain "Oh my god! It _hurts!" _He whined. Peter's precum obviously hadn't been enough lubricant, but for Pete...it felt fantastic. Fully sheathed inside the guy he had loved for years, it felt so good! Balls deep, and so unbelievably tight. "I can't do it..." Harry wheezed "I'm so sorry, please-"

"Harry just _breathe," _Peter soothed, "Shhh..." he placed both hands on Harry's waist, an slid them in slow circles comfortingly. "Come on," Harry leaned down reluctantly, and kissed Pete. But Peter couldn't stand his friend being in pain, he moved one hand from Harry's waist towards his chest, and rubbed them over his nipples. Harry moaned into Pete's mouth and Peter captured the sound and saved it. Then he moved the hand down to Harry's already hard again member, and wrapped his hand around it.

He pumped a few times, and got even harder inside Harry, feeling his rich friend's dick twitching and growing in his firm but gentle grasp. And Harry moved, just a slight rocking motion, but it nearly sent Peter over the edge. He lifted Harry up, and then impaled him again. And then it started. Peter started thrusting with inhuman force, slamming his hips into Harry's over and over and over again, changing angles and twisting until he found it-

"OOHH! _PETE!" _Harry cried in pure ecstasy.

Peter grinned triumphantly. Harry's prostate. He angled all his forceful thrusts there, bringing Harry nearer to his second climax as he steadily climbed towards his first. Harry was straining up and down even faster, his hands flat on Peter's chest. "Harry..." Pete whispered "I'm close...oh! Oh! _Oh!"_ He visibly shuddered in pleasure "Can I?"

"Come inside me," Harry urged, rocking rhythmically. Peter looked up at him in adoration. Feeling such lovely. "I wanna feel you Pete," he whispered "All of you."

Harry came suddenly, covering both of them and it was enough to send Peter over the age. He came deep inside him with a loud guttural moan. And they both collapsed, panting, sweating and exhausted. Covered in a light sheen of sweat that made them look like models. "Oh Harry..." Peter murmured "That was...s-s-o, so so _so _great," he pulled out gingerly, and they both lay on the soft rug in front of the fire. His smile was so wide it made Harry grin tiredly "Are we..."

"Oh god Pete," Harry rolled his eyes "I love you, you big dufus."

Peter blushed, "Right. Right. Sorry. I love you too Harry,"

But Harry was already asleep, Peter hugged him tightly, and Harry instinctively pulled him in closer, and they fell asleep in each others arms.

Maybe he could hide the fact he was Spiderman, one more day.

**Review. you want more you gotta review. if you review really in the future, like three years after this was posted or something just pm, im always on fanfic, promise. ill write more if you want more. **


End file.
